


To Build Our Family

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, family!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Kai and Kyungsoo find joy amidst the hardship of building their own family. Collection of domestic Kaisoo episodes and some Baekyeol. Kid!EXO as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Apr 2015, completed in Mar 2016.  
> 2\. There will be 27 chapters and 1 bonus, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 3\. Will update weekly.

“Pushhh… We’re almost there baby! A little more… OW!”

He whimpered as his distressed husband grabbed a handful of his blond locks and tugged.

“Say push one more time and I’ll personally shove you into the deepest pits in hell. You got that, Kim Kai-sshi?” Kyungsoo growled in the other’s face and puffed out exaggerated breaths. “This is all your fault, Kim Fucking Kai. I hate you!”

The boy, who Kyungsoo had in a headlock, whimpered again.

It’s the hormones speaking… Just take it all in, Kai. Any amount of hair tugs and sharp glares would be worth it once your son is born.

“Please calm down, sir. It’s bad for the baby if you get too agitated…” A sharp glare from Kyungsoo shuts the nurse up pretty quickly. Before Kyungsoo could curse the poor nurse into oblivion, Kai shooed her away with discrete waves of his hand. She scampered away just like how one would if faced with the hellhounds from the underworld.

“Save yourself…” Kai whispered after her.

He sighed deeply and wiped the layer of sweat coating his Kyungsoo’s face.

“Is he out yet?” Kyungsoo huffed impatiently.

Kai peeked down and a slight smile took over his face.

“I see baby’s head, Soo!”

He’s the one who was supposed to be the manlier figure in this relationship, but Kai couldn’t help but break down at their impending gift.

Oh my goodness. My baby! This is it… the moment of extraordinary beauty.

“Man up and stop crying, you big wuss.” Kyungsoo murmured, but the expression on his face was fast reflecting Kai’s joy.

Kyungsoo relinquished his hold on Kai’s hair, opting to grab his wrist this time.

With one final hard push from Kyungsoo, and a loud yelp of “OW FUCK!” from Kai, small cries from the newborn sounded in the room. The former fell back onto the bed in relief whilst his husband fell onto the ground, feeling like hell really.

“You broke my wrist, Soo…” Kai whimpered and clutched his limp hand pathetically to his chest.

Kyungsoo hooted with no remorse on his face, “Take it as payback for me going through ten hours of labor, honey. Now, come see our cute little Sehun.” He beckoned.

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” Kyungsoo cooed and made kissy faces at their baby.

“Does he have my eyes? No offense Soo, but yours are kind of bulging scary… you know what I mean? I still love you. Does he have my sexy bronzed skin?” Jongin clapped with glee.

He placed the pain from his broken wrist aside momentarily, popping up from the ground in anticipation of their baby’s ethereal good looks. He was, after all, the lovechild of two handsome dudes.

“Here’s our baby Hun…” Kyungsoo smiled up at him.

His husband was now rid of the devil, and every bit like the angel Do Kyungsoo can be whenever he isn’t on his man period.

Kai gave him a loving smile and kissed his forehead before looking down at their baby.

Except that, Kai felt his own smile faltering when he faced his baby.

Kyungsoo frowned, “Is there something wrong?” He peered up anxiously.

Kai blinked a couple of times, his eyes fleeted between the couple of doctors and nurses still waiting for them to hand Sehun over for extra checks. He leaned down and whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Soo…”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo answered carelessly while caressing Sehun’s small face with a gentle finger.

“Why is Sehun so red? And, why is his skin so wrinkly…” Kai peeked at the baby.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “That’s how babies look like when they’re just born.” He chided his husband.

“I knew that…” Kai stated unconvincingly before turning away from meeting Kyungsoo’s eye.

He let out a small sigh of relief

Phew… For a moment there, I though Soo gave birth to a supernatural.

Kai cleared his throat awkwardly, ignoring his husband’s narrowing of eyes.

He bent down and stared at the sleeping baby’s face.

“Hi Hunnie! It’s your daddy… Thank you for being born.” Kai whispered and touched Sehun’s cheek.

Both parent held their breath as Sehun’s eyes fluttered open for the first time.

“Hi baby…” Kyungsoo smiled through happy tears.

They took a moment to admire Sehun before Kai was leaning forward to kiss Kyungsoo deeply on those lips he deeply adored.

He rested their foreheads together, “Thank you, Soo… Thank you for our family.”

Just then, Sehun started to cry, most probably annoyed that neither of his parents were focusing on him. Either that, or he was starting to find this new environment unfamiliar and got scared.

Kyungsoo calmly held Sehun nearer and started to pacify him.

Meanwhile, Kai started panicking at the crying baby.

“Oh my goodness! Don’t cry baby… What’s wrong? Oh no… baby don’t cry, tonight…” The whole room fell silent and stared, judging the crazy man.

Kyungsoo had an eyebrow arched as he stared at his idiotic husband.

“Now I have to take care of two babies…” Kyungsoo muttered to himself.

“Ignore your daddy, Hunnie. He might be a little not right up there, but know that we love you very much.” He cooed at Sehun who blinked up at him and stretched puny hands out, trying to grab at his appa’s face.

After a short while together the nurses took Sehun away. That left the couple basking in the happiness left in the silent room.

Kyungsoo patted the side of his bed. “Come here and hug me, you big baby!” He tutted.

Kai, who was wailing happily, climbed into bed beside Kyungsoo, dipping his head into the crook of the elder’s neck.

Smothered by each other’s warm bodies, both have never felt so alive.

They knew that they had plenty to look forward to, in the days and years to come, raising their baby Sehun.

“WHERE’S MY GRANDSON?” Chanyeol’s loud voice boomed suddenly, startling the two dozing man.

“Erm… you meant godson, Yeollie. Not grandson!” Baekhyun hissed at his boyfriend.

Three guys stared as the giant looked up to the ceiling for a moment before they saw the light bulb go on in his eyes.

“AHHH yes! WHERE’S MY GODSON, KYUNGIEPOO?” Chanyeol shoved his own face right up his best friend’s.

Not liking the close proximity between his husband and the weird giant, Kai flashed his ring finger at both Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“Get your own husband, Park Chanyeol.” Kai hissed and wrapped both arms and legs around Kyungsoo, boa constrictor style.

Kyungsoo giggled at the other’s possessiveness and winked at Baekhyun whilst gesturing to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun flushed red before leaving the room hurriedly, under the excuse of visiting Sehun at the maternity ward.

“Follow your future husband and let me get snuggling time with mine.” Kyungsoo half-shoved Chanyeol away.

The giant blinked stupidly for a full five minutes, both Kai and Kyungsoo stared at him exasperatedly, waiting for that light bulb to leave so that they can act all lovey-dovey.

Finally… finally, Chanyeol blushed and waddled out of the room.

“You must be exhausted, Soo… Sleep now.” Kai pecked Kyungsoo’s cheek.

With a sated sigh, Kyungsoo fell deep into sleep in his husband’s warm embrace.

Kai stared at his husband endearingly before he too was succumbing to sweet dreams.

See you tomorrow, Hunnie.

Daddy and Appa loves you.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Kai-sshi is positively sure that his baby Sehun hates him.

 

How else do you explain the fact that whenever Kai and baby’s uncles, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, visit Sehunnie at the maternity ward, Sehun always pointedly ignored his father’s presence?

 

Sehun doesn’t ignore Baekhyun. When the pretty male coos and smiles at him, Sehun will blink and wave his puny little arms, which of course made every passerby and Baekhyun coo even louder at the immeasurable cuteness.

 

Hell, even when the giant freak made scary baby faces at Sehun disguised as his famous too-wide smile, baby will make to grab at Chanyeol’s face at the other side of the glass. 

 

Perhaps, he was trying to strangle his dummy Uncle Yeol, but still, Chanyeol got a reaction out of Sehun nonetheless.

 

Kai tried knocking on the glass window, he tried dancing funny to coax a smile out from Sehun, he even made kissy faces at his baby and enunciated “Hunnie! I’m your daddy” countless times, now the entire hospital called him the madman on the fourth floor. It didn’t work.

 

Sehun simply ignored Kai. It was as if his baby was perfecting his resting bitch face for daddy, there was even once Kai swore he saw Sehun roll his eyes at him before turning his back on him. When he told Kyungsoo that, his husband had outright rubbished him.

 

“How can a two-day old baby roll his eyes, honey? You’re not making sense…” Kyungsoo chortled.

 

Kai narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

 

_Hmm… I could have swore I saw the white of Sehun’s eyes when he rolled them all the way up to its roof._

 

“Maybe Hunnie is angry because you said he was red and his skin was so wrinkly when he was first born.” Kyungsoo teased.

 

Kai gasped and pulled on his hair.

 

“My baby is holding a grudge against me… NOOOOOOOO~” Kai wailed and buried himself in the layers of blanket on his husband’s hospital bed.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his childish whining.

 

“Oh, Nurse Lee!” Kyungsoo waved her in, though he started cooing when he spotted his baby cradled in the nurse’s arm.

 

“Hunnie!” Kyungsoo cheered and stretched out his hands.

 

At the mention of their baby, Kai popped his head out from under the covers and narrowed his eyes at baby Sehun.

_I can’t believe you’re ignoring me because I said you looked red and your skin was wrinkly._ Kai scowled.

 

Kyungsoo knocked Kai on the head before accepting baby Sehun from the nurse. He hugged the small boy to his chest and started playing with Sehun.

 

Sehun was gurgling and smiling at his Appa, with his tiny hands grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s pinky. The latter was positively glowing at the sight of their happy baby.

 

Of course, that left a very jealous Kim Kai-sshi, who was practically glowering at the father and son pair.

 

_I see you’re playing favorites already, Sehunnie. Ignoring Daddy and grabbing Appa’s attention all for yourself huh…_

 

“I will not be the third-party in this relationship!” Kai howled, startling both Kyungsoo and Sehun.

 

“WAHHHHHHHHH…” A siren-like cry from scared Sehun sounded in the room.

 

Kyungsoo shot his husband the dirtiest look he could muster before he was trying to placate his son, and get him to stop crying.

 

Now Kim Kai-sshi is positively sure that his husband Kyungsoo hates him too.

 

White flags immediately went up as Kai immediately knelt down and rubbed both of his palms together.

 

“I’m sorry, Soo! I’m sorry, Hunnie! Forgive me hmm? Please….” Kai gave his husband and son his perfected kicked puppy look.

 

Though Kyungsoo was still trying to act as if he was mad at him, Kai knew that his husband was on the verge of forgiving him already.

 

Kai always gets his way when the kicked puppy look was involved.

 

He knew that, his husband also knew that.

 

Kai’s kicked puppy look was the kryptonite to Kyungsoo’s Superman.

 

But baby Sehun was one tough cookie, if his incessant wailing was anything to go by.

 

He didn’t even bat an eyelash when Kai shoved his puppy face in front of baby.

 

“WHY IS MY GRANDSON CRYING? WHO MADE HIM CRY? I WILL CASTRATE WHOEVER IT WAS THAT COMMITTED SUCH A HEINOUS CRIME!” Chanyeol swept into the room with Baekhyun half-hidden behind his back.

 

The latter was holding onto two huge Pororo and Crong inflated balloons.

 

“It’s godson! How many times have I told you this Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whacked the proud uncle on the shoulder.

 

There was perfect silence in the room after that. Kyungsoo glanced down at Sehun amazedly.

 

Apparently, baby’s eyes had widened at the sight of the giant balloons, immediately halting his efforts at crying his eyes out to reach his hands out for the balloons.

 

“Gahhh guhh… goo.” Sehun pointed at the balloons and stared up at Kyungsoo. He was obviously trying to tell his Appa that he wanted those damn balloons.

 

Kyungsoo gasped and pinched Kai’s arm hard.

 

_OW FUCK!_ Kai whimpered.

 

“Honey! Sehun made a noise!” Kyungsoo clapped with glee, shuffled his face down and started to blow raspberries at baby’s tummy.

 

He was uttering praises of “Good boy” and “Who’s my baby boo” in a giggling Sehun’s face.

 

His uncles were overjoyed that their small gift was bringing so much joy to the little one.

 

Chanyeol jumped forward and joined his best friend in making funny faces at Sehun, while Baekhyun walked over to check on Kai, who was sulking at the corner of the room.

 

There was an obvious envy in his eye, as Kai stared wistfully at his smiling husband and son.

 

“What’s wrong, Kai?” Baekhyun nudged him in the shoulder.

 

The man sighed, “I think Sehun hates me…” Kai pouted.

 

Baekhyun scoffed at that.

 

“Are you still going on about how cutie Sehun ‘rolled his eyes at you’ the other day?” Baekhyun made exaggerated open and close inverted commas at Kai.

 

The latter simply scowled and turned around to face the wall.

 

_If no one wants to believe me, then fine… I’ll just converse with Mr. Wall over here. Maybe he’ll listen._

 

Kyungsoo turned and smiled at the cute sight of his childish husband pouting at the wall.

 

Baekhyun stifled a laugh with his palm and patted Kai on the shoulder.

 

“Here!” Baekhyun shoved the two balloons in Kai’s face.

 

“Use these balloons as a peace offering to Sehun. He seemed to like Pororo and Crong… maybe he’ll forgive you.”

 

_IDEA!_

 

Kai grabbed both balloons and slowly made his way over to baby.

 

He saw Sehun eyeing him suspiciously on his approach.

 

Kyungsoo laughed and decided to help out his poor husband.

 

“Hunnie… look at Daddy bringing you those cute balloons. Do you want the balloons, Sehunnie?”

 

Sehun gurgled and made to grab for them.

 

Delighted, Kai brought down both balloons for his son… only to get bitch slapped hard when Sehun practically rejected the Crong balloon and only hugged the Pororo one.

 

The giant howled with laughter, “HAHAHA! Sehun loves Kyungsoo more than you. He still hates you, Kai! We all know Kyungsoo is Pororo and you’re Crong… HAHAHAHAH!”

 

Thank god Baekhyun had the good sense to drag Chanyeol out of the room.

 

“Babe, Sehun can’t hold two balloons with his small hands, that’s why he only held on to the Pororo one… it’s definitely not because he hates you.” Kyungsoo consoled his husband who looked near tears.

 

Kai nodded dejectedly and stared at baby Sehun.

 

Only to let out a sharp gasp when he saw Sehun _smirking_ at him, with Kyungsoo oblivious for he was trying to shift the huge Pororo balloon out of his face.

 

_That brat rejected Crong on purpose!_ Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Pretty soon, his son’s innocent act was back as he played with Kyungsoo.

 

Kai scowled and started plotting.

 

_I love you, baby… BUT THIS MEANS WAR._


	3. Chapter 3

6-month old Sehunnie  
Of which, Appa is sick and Kai has to take care of baby all by himself.

 

Kai woke up in the middle of the night with an unbearable heat pressed up against his body. 

Not that he hated having Kyungsoo cuddled snugly against his chest. Quite the opposite actually; he loved it when his husband indulges in skinship.

But this time, it was the whimpering and slightly sweaty forehead of the elder that alerted Kai to his husband’s pain.

Kai was awake within seconds, caressing Kyungsoo’s face worriedly.

The other had both of his fists tightly grabbing onto Kai’s front.

“Babe… Soo?” Kai nosed at Kyungsoo’s face.

The said man whined and swatted at his face.

Worried hands ran across Kyungsoo’s slightly damp hair and face.

It was then that his husband’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

“You’re heating up, Soo…” He placed a palm on the other’s forehead.

Kyungsoo groaned.

“I feel terrible, Kai.”

Kai shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom, returning slightly later with a bucket of water and a cold towel.

His beloved husband was sick and Kai was worried sick.

He carefully placed the towel over Kyungsoo’s forehead and pecked the other on the nose.

Immediately, Kyungsoo shoved his face away with his palm.

“Don’t come close to me, Kai. I don’t want you to fall sick too…”

“Nonsense. I’m your husband and I can kiss you whenever I want.” Kai smirked and was about to prove that statement to Kyungsoo, when his husband directed him to fetch the meds from the kitchen.

“Open up babe.” Kai carefully planted the fever med into his husband’s mouth and urged the other to drink up.

It didn’t take long for the meds to take effect; Kyungsoo’s eyes were slowly struggling to stay open, no thanks to him feeling drowsy from the antibiotics.

“Sleep babe…” Kai leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo anyways, the other already too deep in sleep to complain about spreading viruses.

He was just about to crawl back into bed and curl up against his husband, when Sehun decided to sound his routine 2am alarm.

“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…” A shrill cry from the next room jolted Kai from his near sleep.

Kyungsoo didn’t even respond to the racket.

Kai jumped out of bed and ran into Sehun’s room immediately.

There the wailing baby was, sitting up in his baby pen with tears streaming down his face.

Kai tried shushing the baby and cooing at him to get Sehun to stop crying whilst picking the baby up and cradling him to his chest.

Usually, it was Kyungsoo that would calm Sehun down after mere seconds.

This time, that responsibility came to Kai.

His panicky attempts at getting Sehun to stop crying only made the baby cry even harder.

_How does Kyungsoo do it?_

Kai tried to sing to his baby.

The wails went up another notch.

Sehun’s face slowly turning red and he was giving his daddy the “I’m offended by your lousy singing” look.

Kai was at a loss.

Pretty soon, there were two babies in the room crying out loud.

Kai had baby Sehun in his arms, as he sat on the floor and wept alongside his son.

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHH… I CAN’T GET SEHUNNIE TO STOP CRYING, SOO’S GOING TO KILL ME…_

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHH… WHO IS THIS HUMAN? HE CAN’T SING FOR NUTS… CAN’T HE TELL I WANT SOME MILK MILK BEFORE I CAN SLEEP ZZZ? I DON’T WANT DADDY, I WANT APPA… APPAAAAAA…_

Kai stood up with Sehun in his arms and made for the living room.

His sole intention was to call for help.

No way in hell was he going to wake sick Kyungsoo up to calm Sehun down. His husband needed to rest.

“Hello, this is 119. What is your emergency?” The lady on the other line picked up at the first ring.

Kai patted Sehun’s back as the baby was still wailing away, before begging into the mouthpiece.

“I need help, please!” Kai pleaded.

“What’s wrong sir? I need you to calm down and tell me your situation.”

Kai peered at Sehun’s face.

“My precious baby is crying and I can’t get him to stop. Please help me.” Kai rushed out.

There was an awful long pause before the other woman was berating Kai about prank calls and the severity of misusing emergency hotlines before hanging up.

Kai gawked at the phone, speechless.

_Stupid woman. How is a crying baby not an emergency? What if they choke on their tears? Or worse, what if they cry too hard and forgot to breathe. Are you going to take responsibility, woman? Huh? HUH?_

Kai dialed Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s home hotline angrily.

It was quite a few minutes later, when Kai was growing worried for Sehun’s cries had softened to puppy-like whimpers, that an angry growl sounded through the phone.

“Who the fuck calls at 2 in the morning?”

“Yeol! Sehun is crying and … Soo’s sick and I don’t want to wake him up, but baby won’t stop crying. What am I going to do? The 119 lady hung up on me, dude…” Kai rambled into the phone.

A loud shriek from the other man blew off his ear, and judging from the loud thump on the other end, Chanyeol’s banshee-like scream had caused Baekhyun to fall out of bed as well.

“My grandson is dying…” Chanyeol wailed.

Kai frowned when he heard crying sounds on the other line.

“Sehun’s crying, you idiot. Not dying.”

“Kai?” Baekhyun wrestled the phone out of a now crying Chanyeol’s palm.

There were now three crying babies in the two households.

“Calm down and stop crying or I’ll take Kyungsoo away from you.” He threatened.

Kai fell silent immediately.

“Did you make Sehunnie milk?” Baekhyun asked.

_Oh right._

Kai facepalmed and thanked the other before he was in the kitchen heating up some milk whilst bouncing his whimpering baby in his arms.

It worked like a charm.

There was peaceful silence once he nudged the tip of the bottle to Sehun’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before Sehun was sucking on the bottle like his life depended on it.

“So you only wanted some milk, huh…” Kai whispered to Sehun.

The baby gave him the stink eye.

After having his fair share of milk, it was finally time for Sehun to fall back asleep until he was poised to wake his parents up, usually an hour shy of dawn.

But…

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Kai frowned.

He had barely conquered the crying problem, only to be faced with another dilemma of how to make Sehun go to sleep.

Baby Sehun gurgled back.

Kai wanted to sing him back to sleep, but when he recalled his earlier efforts, Kai refrained from doing so in order not to bring on another round of waterworks.

_I’ll leave the singing to Soo… Ah! I know._

Kai smiled at baby and started slow dancing to pure silence.

The calm movements seemed to intrigue Sehun.

Pretty soon, baby was clapping his hands gleefully as Kai twirled around the living room.

Kai laughed and pecked Sehun’s head.

“You like dancing with daddy, Hunnie?”

Sehun gurgled and waved his hands around, simulating a spin.

Not one to deny his baby, Kai nodded and danced happily with Sehun in his arms.

“I’m signing you up for ballet when you’re old enough, Hunnie.”

When there was no response from Sehun, Kai looked down and cooed at his already sleeping baby with his thumb in his mouth.

“My Sehunnie…”

 

When Kyungsoo woke the next morning, already feeling well rested and rid of the fever that plagued him all night, he panicked when he failed to spot Kai beside him on their bed.

It was when he rushed past Sehun’s empty room that the lovely sight in the living room halted his footsteps and panic.

Kai was sprawled all over the couch with a lazy hand wrapped around their baby who was perched on his husband’s chest.

Both were still in deep sleep. Kai was sleeping with his mouth open while Sehun was openly drooling on his daddy’s chest.

Kyungsoo moved closer to fawn over his two favorite boys.

“My precious babies…”

He soon crawled onto the couch, not wanting to feel left out.

“I love my family.” Kyungsoo whispered, before joining his husband and their baby in sweet dreams.


End file.
